


You left in September

by royalblve



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalblve/pseuds/royalblve
Summary: Martin's head was full of Andres, before, now and always.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 26





	You left in September

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone! this is my first time writing berlermo and it's been almost 1 year since I don't write anything so please, be gentle with me ajhshs.
> 
> Anyways, english isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there's any errors.

I still feel your caresses on my shoulder, on my arms, on my back. I sit on the sand, looking at the sea and I hear your whispers in the breeze, calling for me every morning of every day.

The years that passed, failed to make me forget your memory, you're still there, where you've always been, penetrating my heart and my soul with every second.  
Even when you're not with me physically, I feel you spiritually and cariño mio, you give me eternal life.

They say time cures every wound, but I can only think that a wound leaves a scar. Those scars stay with you for your whole life, making you remember once in a while why you have them.

I still remember that warm night, when you stopped loving me forever, I remember how fast the tears fell from my eyes like two endless waterfalls while I watched you leave. 

Drowning in the deep feeling your lips left in mine, wanting to secure myself in that feeling and forget what happened after. Forget about your words.

But I couldn't, of course I couldn't, because the world keeps moving and he doesn't care that you don't want to.

-

"What are you going to do when you have all that money?"

"Travel everywhere"

"Any special place?"

"I just want my feet to walk on every place where art lives, I want to learn everything"

Oh, art.

That short word that meant so much.

I always saw you as a freshly painted work of art, that radiated purity and divine elegance.

A work of art that all the museums wanted to hang on their walls to admire.

.

You were capable to destroy worlds just with words, you were powerful in every sense and I got drunk on that power.

I felt that when you weren't with me, I would go crazy. You really were the only one that took my breath away, the only one that left me without words.

The soft waves of the water move the little rocks in the sand, so easily, made me remember the way you moved me, just as easy. 

Like in a dance.

"Martin, this is stupid"

A soft chuckle that brightened the whole room in the monastery.

"Oh, come on! is not that hard, just follow me"

Hands together and bright smiles like the moon, soft music that came from the record player of your room. Sergio was probably into a deep dream where he was safe and sound while we danced.

"You're getting better"

We danced for a long time, I wanted to dance with you the whole night until I couldn't even stand on my feet.

In that same day I wanted to tell you a lot of things I haven't before, I wanted to kiss you and tell you how much I loved you. God, I wish I could now.

But just as how time cures wounds, it opens them again too. And no one better than me to know it.

With only remembering your voice, the tears wanted to roll down my face, wanted to free themselves from my eyes.

I am weak.

You used to tell me that weak people, is weak just because they need attention, but what a better reason to be weak more than your attention, my love.

I used to cry in the nights when no one saw me, I've always felt like the nights were made for me to love you the most. It was the time that I dedicated my thoughts to you and only you.

Once I cried on your shoulder and now I cry on the dying flowers of your grave, thinking about how much I wish I stopped you from leaving me that day. I did tried to run looking for you and all I found was that you were no longer here. That September took you away from me.

You said you liked September and I liked you.

September is warm and cold.

September is the month you're gone.


End file.
